


Little One

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: The Borg baby they liberated from the Collective along with the other children needs a lot of care and holding. Kathryn Janeway volunteers.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> There is absolutely no point to this fic apart from the fact that it is a pile of self-indulgent crap. Life has been sucky lately and thinking of Kathryn Janeway walking around the Bridge with a baby in a sling makes me happy.
> 
> I always wondered what happened to the Borg baby (pretty sure the writers forgot about her). It made me wonder what would happen if the baby needed extra care as she transitioned to being human and adapted to being separated from the collective. 
> 
> Kathryn and Chakotay are in a relationship, the crew knows about it (Harry tries not to think about the fact that his commanding officers have sex lol)
> 
> PS. I have very little baby knowledge, let's attribute all strange baby behavior to her being part Borg :P

“How are our new crew members doing, Mister Neelix?” Kathryn asked as she scrolled through the padd he handed her.

“Very well, Captain. Acclimating to the ship with ease. They follow Seven around most of the time.”

Kathryn nodded along, smiling as she scanned the screen.

“All but the baby, of course. The Doctor still has her in sickbay.”

Kathryn blinked, stopping suddenly. She looked up at Neelix. “Baby? Oh of course! We were all so focused on the ones who could walk and talk that they took center stage.”

Neelix smiled. “The Doctor says she is doing well. You shouldn’t worry.”

“I think I should check in, just so word doesn’t get around that the Captain has favorites.”

“Of course, Captain. See you in the mess hall? I am making a new soup today.”

Kathryn smiled as she walked a little faster, making a mental note to be busy for lunch. She continued scrolling through the padd. Unlike the other children, there wasn’t much information about the baby. She wondered if her parents were still alive.

A loud screech pierced her ears as she walked into sickbay. Kathryn instinctively reached for her phaser, realizing in the next moment that it was just a baby crying. _The_ baby. The only baby they had on board at the moment. She wondered how Naomi felt about no longer being the only baby ever on board of Voyager.

“Captain, are you all right?” The Doctor asked over the shrieking cries.

Kathryn walked closer to the incubator, forehead scrunching as she tried to think through the noise. Of course, a hologram could simply decide not to be bothered by the high frequency of the baby’s cries, but Kathryn didn’t have that luxury.

“Is she all right?”

The Doctor frowned at her. “Yes, why do you ask?”

Kathryn blinked. “It sounds like she’s ready to assimilate all of us. Why is she so upset?”

The Doctor chuckled. “She is adjusting to being out of the artificial womb she was placed in while on board of the Borg vessel.” He looked the baby, then back at Kathryn. “She is having a little bit of a rough transition.”

Kathryn moved closer, curling her fingers around the glass of the incubator. She smiled as the baby’s chest moved up and down with each wail. Her lungs were functioning at full capacity if one were to judge by the cries.

She hit the button on the side panel and reached in before she realized what she was doing. The baby stopped crying almost immediately after she picked her up. Her small body was soft and warm as Kathryn cradled her in her arms. She fit in them easily, small head lolling left and right before she rubbed her face against Kathryn’s left breast. Finally, she yawned and closed her eyes.

Kathryn smiled, running a thumb across her forehead. “There you go, little one.”

“Captain, I must warn you, babies tend to become codependent if held too long,” the Doctor said.

She turned slowly, arms rocking the sleeping bundle gently. “She isn’t a normal baby, Doctor. She has probably never been held. And she’s probably scared now that she can’t hear the collective’s voice. She needs reassurance.”

The Doctor frowned, looking down at the sleeping child. “She does seem much calmer. I was worried that the constant crying would be too much stress for her body.”

Kathryn smiled, looking down at the baby again. She remembered reading about the opioid health crisis of the twenty-first century, and how babies born to drug addicted mothers needed to be held while going through withdrawals. The little one in her arms was trying to break free of a completely different codependency, but she still needed to feel safe, an incubator could not provide that.

“I think I need to update my program. Naomi Wildman was an extremely easy pediatric patient.”

Kathryn chuckled and the baby cooed. She gasped at the tiny sound but couldn’t keep her face neutral. She looked up at the Doctor, who was studying her rather intently, and smiled.

“I think she has a favorite,” he said.

“Well, her favorite has Bridge duty.” Kathryn rocked the baby a few more times before placing her back in the incubator. She whimpered but didn’t wake, to everyone’s relief.

“Captain, you should stop by tonight. She might need some more holding,” the Doctor said.

Kathryn stopped before the doors opened. “Oh....I don’t know, Doctor. I might be busy.”

He simply smiled and Kathryn felt herself blush.

The baby’s smell accompanied her on the way to the Bridge. Kathryn wondered if anyone she passed noticed. If they did, no one said anything. She had not smelled of baby powder and milk since Naomi was a newborn. Kathryn gladly babysat her youngest crew member at that time, knowing how eager Samantha was to have some time to herself.

She was still smiling when the turbolift doors opened and she stepped onto the Bridge. It promised to be a slow morning so far, but the shadow of the Borg’s threat still followed, making them all a little more vigilant.

“You’re late,” Chakotay said, turning to smile at her. “Captain.”

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him, leaning a little closer, before she chuckled. Tom turned from his console for a moment to grin at them. Chakotay blinked at her chest and she wondered what had gotten into him that morning. He reached out with his right hand and Kathryn moved back.

“What is that?” He asked, index finger pointing toward her com badge.

Kathryn looked down at her badge, frowning. She ran her palm across her chest, eyebrows shooting up in surprise when she touched a wet patch right beneath her left breast. She bit her lip, moving back into her seat. Chakotay was grinning at her when she looked up.

“I ummm… I visited the baby in sickbay before my shift this morning.”

Chakotay’s frown deepened but his eyes sparkled with the chuckles she knew he was holding back. Kathryn rolled her eyes.

“She was being a little rowdy, holding her seemed to help her fall asleep.” Kathryn busied herself with her console, although no alerts blinked on the screen.

“She must be scared,” Chakotay said, eyes a little sadder when she looked up at him again.

“On the contrary, Commander, she seems to be a fighter.”

His dimples reappeared. “She picked the right ship then.”

Right then, Tuvok informed them of energy fluctuation off their port bow and she simply smiled at her First Officer.

Kathryn headed toward her quarters a little bit after twenty-two hundred hours. She wondered how she always ended up working so late even during days when nothing really happened. Her neck was killing her. Chakotay had volunteered to stay for the night shift since Harry didn’t feel well and Kathryn could not help but yearn for his skillful hands on her body, helping her relax and fall asleep. She gasped as her door opened.

How could she have forgotten about visiting sickbay?

Kathryn turned around and headed down the opposite corridor she came from, walking a little faster than usual. A few passing crew members gave her a confused look as she blurred past them. Sickbay was dark and quiet when the doors swooshed open. Kathryn exhaled when cries didn’t greet her this time.

The baby was in the incubator, but she could see a hand and a foot waving wildly in the air. Kathryn smiled as she approached slowly. She must have sensed her because the baby’s head turned immediately, black eyes studying Kathryn intently. She swallowed the knot in her throat.

“I thought you were not coming,” the Doctor said from the door of his office, his voice soft.

“I…” Kathryn looked up from the baby’s face. “She seems better.”

The Doctor smiled as he approached the incubator. “Seven brought the other children to see her. They were all very happy. Seven on the other hand…”

Kathryn frowned at him.

“She is not comfortable around babies.”

“She’ll warm up to her,” Kathryn said, running the tip of her finger down the baby’s cheek.

“She hasn’t eaten,” the Doctor said, raising his eyebrows when Kathryn looked up at him.

“Oh, no, no. I don’t even know how…”

“Captain, I know for a fact you used to watch Naomi Wildman.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t she eat before?”

“She requires only one minimal feeding a day. She is still mostly drone, I do not want to perform extensive surgery prior to stabilizing her.”

The baby seemed more alert now that there was movement around her. She raised both arms in the air and Kathryn reached out, smiling when her tiny hands gripped her thumbs tightly. The Doctor hummed.

“Her motor skills are getting better.”

“She’s getting stronger,” Kathryn said, scooping her up.

“I took the liberty of replicating a rocking chair. Can’t have the Captain standing all the time,” The Doctor said, holding the chair steady.

Kathryn didn’t take her eyes off the baby’s face as she sat. The little one held her stare, dark eyes lucid and focused, following every miniscule movement of Kathryn’s face. A bottle appeared to her left and Kathryn took it without turning to the Doctor.

The baby squirmed and whined; her lips pressed tightly together. Kathryn sighed, rubbing the nipple of the bottle across her lips, letting a few drops of milk dribble out. She spread the milk with her pinky, chuckling when the baby latched on to that. Kathryn quickly switched her digit for the nipple of the bottle. The baby seemed rather unconvinced at first, frowning while deciding if she liked the bottle, but instinct took over soon after. Her face relaxed as she suckled eagerly. Kathryn smiled, leaning back carefully, letting the chair rock them.

“You are a little fighter,” she said to the baby.

The little one sucked a little too enthusiastically, gurgling and letting go of the bottle to cough. Kathryn straightened up in the chair as she pulled the baby against her chest, patting her warm back. The Doctor appeared to her right, but the baby settled down. A bubble blew out of her tiny mouth and she cooed, smiling with her eyes half closed.

“Milk drunk,” Kathryn said, so lowly she didn’t think the Doctor would hear.

“Captain?”

She smiled, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. “It’s that stage after a feeding when a baby is so happy, they appear drunk.”

The Doctor hummed, acknowledging her words. “This one definitely has something to be happy about. The Captain herself is holding her.”

Kathryn chuckled. “When do you think she will be released from sickbay?” She asked, looking up at him.

“In a few days.” The Doctor’s pause was longer than usual. “Of course, there remains the question of who will care for her until we find her parents.”

“I’m sure there are people on board willing to. I know there are a few crew members who trained as midwives before joining Voyager.”

Kathryn looked up when the Doctor didn’t reply right away. He walked a few feet away and began pacing back and forth.

“Doctor?” Kathryn asked, rocking the baby when she whimpered.

“Captain, this child is unique. Seven and the older children, well they can be made to understand. This baby, she will need constant attention to feel safe and thrive. And she seems to have bonded with you—

“Absolutely not!” Kathryn would have stood if she didn’t think that would wake the little one. “I am a starship captain, not a babysitter.”

The Doctor stopped pacing and turned to her with the serious face he only used when absolutely necessary. “There is no reason why you can’t be both, Captain.”

This time she stood, slowly, rocking the bundle in her arms until the baby was safely back inside her incubator. Kathryn made sure she didn’t wake up before closing the glass dome and turning to the Doctor.

“And what am I supposed to do with her while I’m on duty? Put her in a sling and walk around the Bridge while we are attacked?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Statistically, we are not attacked that often. Plus, the baby does not need to be with you all day. She simply needs to know that someone who will come back every day is caring for her. It is no different than right now.”

Kathryn turned toward the incubator again. “It’s late and I have a Bridge shift tomorrow morning.”

“I plan to weigh her tomorrow, eight hundred hours,” the Doctor said.

Kathryn walked back to her quarters slowly, the baby smell all over her again, her muscles no longer aching. She should have showered but she didn’t want to lose the warmth the little one had passed on while sleeping. Kathryn kicked off her boots and got into bed, curling her body around the covers. Sleep came easily, peacefully.

She visited sickbay twice a day for the next week. The baby seemed stronger each time she stopped by. The Doctor increased her feeding to twice a day. Kathryn noticed she no longer cried, her only sounds were happy coos as she observed the world around her.

Kathryn tried not to stay too late at night when she came to check in, but she always ended up on the rocking chair with the little one. Her arms never ached from doing the same thing over and over. It was like the baby girl fit right into them; her muscles already prepared for the routine. The Doctor never hovered, but he did come in to check on them now and then. Once, Kathryn had dozed off in the chair and woke up to him carrying the baby back to her biobed. She no longer needed to stay in the incubator except for when she regenerated.

Babysitting was cutting into her bedtime and Kathryn began to feel it. She repeatedly woke up later than she normally did. Once, she was so late both Chakotay and Tuvok called her over the com badge. She knew she always looked slightly disheveled when she finally walked onto the bridge, but her First Officer no longer pointed out stains or missing pips.

He did grin at her after a week, raising his right eyebrow.

“What?” Kathryn asked, collapsing more than seating into her chair.

“Burning the midnight oil much?” Chakotay asked, running his eyes up and down her body.

She glared at him. Even coffee had not been enough to make her feel better. “If I were, you would be the one I’d be burning it with,” Kathryn said, leaning across her chair to whisper it to him.

Chakotay smiled, dimples greeting her in full force. “I think I have competition. And it’s a rosy cheeked baby against whom I don’t stand a chance.”

Kathryn grinned at him before she could stop herself.

She left the Bridge early that day, long range scanners showed nothing ahead and Kathryn believed it was healthy for the Captain to delegate now and then. She ignored Chakotay’s smile that followed her as she got on the turbolift.

“Perfect timing, you just missed a diaper change,” the Doctor said, giving her a side eye.

Kathryn smirked at him as she scooped the baby back up. The little one smiled, cooing softly. She nuzzled her cheek, inhaling deeply, the sweet baby smell wrapping around her like a cocoon, making all stress from the day crumble and fall away. The baby’s right hand fisted in her hair and Kathryn laughed, letting her pull at the strand in her grip.

“I have compiled a list of suitable guardians for the baby once she is ready to leave sick bay” the Doctor said.

Kathryn paused her slow walking around the room and looked down at the bundle in her arms. The little one gave her a gummy smile, her eyes crinkling. “We can discuss that in the morning, Doctor.”

He picked up the padds scattered around. “Very well, I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

The baby began squirming and Kathryn smiled, resuming her slow walk. She was asleep shortly after, her little face peaceful, the occasional hiccup rocking her tiny body. Kathryn rubbed her belly when it happened, placing her palm against her ribcage, counting the heartbeats, strong and regular.

She wanted to tell the baby a story, or many stories. How they got here, how they found her. How she used to sneak out of her house in Indiana to sit under the stars and watch the sky. Tell her about Molly, her life in the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn had this strange feeling nothing would ever be the same. It tied itself into a knot and travelled from her stomach to her throat.

The door swooshed open. She looked up at Chakotay who approached them carefully. He frowned when he saw the tears, but Kathryn shook her head. The baby whimpered and she stood, walking back to the incubator, and placing her down gently.

Chakotay came to stand by her, right hand on her back. “Is everything all right?”

Kathryn nodded, right index finger tracing patterns on the glass of the incubator.

“Something’s on your mind.”

She turned to him. “The Doctor thinks she has bonded with me, and that I should watch her once she is released from sickbay.”

Chakotay smiled, his expression changing to a frown when he watched her face. “You don’t want that?”

“I…” Kathryn stepped away from the incubator. “I don’t think I am a good fit. I don’t think I can do it.”

Chakotay walked toward her, running his hands up and down her arms. “You can, and you do not have to do it alone.”

She looked back toward the baby. “A Starship is no place for a baby.”

“Try telling that to Naomi.”

Kathryn laughed, turning to look at Chakotay. “We should find her someone with more experience with children.”

“Why? You seem to be doing just fine.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “I’ll be late for my Bridge shifts a lot.”

Chakotay smiled, flashing his dimples, making her yearn to trace her fingers around them. “I’ll cover for you.”

Kathryn smiled, giving into her childish impulse and reaching out for his face. She traced her index finger around his tattoo, moving lower until she reached his mouth. Chakotay leaned in, capturing her lips. They held each other in that kiss until the baby cried, a hand flying out of the blanket she was swaddled in.

“Never mind, she’s going to be a distraction,” Chakotay said, laughing.

Kathryn rested her forehead against his for a moment longer, chuckling, before walking toward the incubator.

“She has gained another pound but still has milestones to reach,” the Doctor said, noting the baby’s weight in her medical file. He turned to Kathryn. “Feedings twice a day, keep them around the same times so she has a routine.”

Kathryn shifted on her feet, rocking the baby who was beginning to fuss. “Yes. Can we go now?”

The Doctor looked her up and down and then smiled down at the baby. “Very well, com me at the first sign of a problem.”

She nodded, smiling down at the little one as she walked out of sickbay. Kathryn went down the corridor slowly. The baby turned her head, observing silently, her black eyes taking in the new surroundings she was being introduced to.

“You know, you sort of have the best room on this ship,” Kathryn said.

The baby cooed, blinking slowly. She realized she should have asked for the baby biobed to be beamed over to her quarters, along with some of the supplies the Doctor used in sickbay. Kathryn was pondering how unprepared she was to care for the baby when her doors swooshed open.

“Surprise!” Naomi screeched.

“Shhh!” Samantha smiled at Kathryn. “Naomi is very excited to meet the baby.”

Kathryn blinked at them as she stood in the doorway of her quarters. Her sitting area was filled with baby clothes, hygienical supplies, toys, and other things she didn’t even know she would need. A white crib stood in the corner, next to Seven who nodded at the Captain.

“What’s all this?” Kathryn asked, moving closer to Naomi.

“Everyone gave up a few replicator rations to give the baby a present!” Naomi said, skipping closer. “Can I see her?”

Kathryn smiled at her Captain’s assistant. “So, you aren’t jealous of being our youngest crew member anymore?”

Naomi shook her head grinning. She stood on her tiptoes as Kathryn lowered the sleeping baby for her to see. Naomi gasped, her delicate hand running down the baby’s brow.

“She’s so soft,” Naomi said, looking up at Kathryn with a grin. “What’s her name?”

Kathryn frowned, realizing she had missed a great milestone in a child’s life. “She doesn’t have one yet.”

“Well can I name her?” Naomi asked.

“Naomi, why don’t we let the baby sleep. The Captain will be busy,” Samantha said, placing her hands on Naomi’s shoulders.

Her daughter looked up at her. “Okay. Captain, you can call me anytime to babysit.”

Kathryn chuckled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Samantha smiled at her. “I hope everything we brought you is helpful.”

“I’m sure it will be. Thank you for going through the trouble.”

Samantha and Naomi left, but not before Naomi asked to see the baby one more time and then turning to wave at her from the door. Kathryn turned to Seven, still standing by the crib.

“Commander Chakotay wanted me to inform you that he has given you the next two days off.”

Kathryn raised her right eyebrow, rocking the baby when she whimpered.

“I completed multiple long-range scans and there is nothing ahead that might pose a threat. Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Commander Tuvok thought it would be wise to grant you some time off to get settled.”

Kathryn smirked. “Worried that I would ask you to watch the baby if I had Bridge duty?”

Seven walked toward them. “I do have my hands full with the other four Borg children.”

Kathryn winked. Seven looked down at the baby with the same blank look she used to assess the astrometrics maps and continued toward the door.

The room was suddenly so quiet Kathryn could hear the baby breathing as she slept. Her chest moved up and down, forehead scrunching now and then when a whimper escaped her. Kathryn smiled, touching her lips to the little one’s forehead, feeling her warm and solid in her arms.

“Let’s look at what your friends got you, shall we?”

The little one’s eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times before flailing her right arm out of her blanket and patting Kathryn’s chest.

“Why don’t I put you down in your new crib? It’s all ready for you.” Kathryn parted the delicate tulle covering the bassinet like a drape and placed the baby down.

She looked around, eyes curious as she adjusted to her new surroundings. Kathryn offered her thumb as support and the baby gripped it as she decided whether she liked her new bed or not. After a few minutes she sighed, dropping her hand, and blinking slowly.

“I think you’ve had a lot of excitement for one morning,” Kathryn said, draping the tule around the crib as she turned toward the rest of the stuff. “You will definitely have enough onesies until you outgrow them.”

Kathryn got to work, making sure all the baby clothes and toys were neatly stored in one of the closets she did not use often. After trying to find a place to fit all the toys she gave up and arranged them in the far corner of the room, having to accept that her quarters would look messy for a while. She had just began programming a baby blanket on the replicator when the baby started to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Kathryn asked, rushing to the crib. “You can’t be hungry, the Doctor already fed you before we left sickbay.”

Of course, the baby did not reply. Her cries did rise in pitch and intensity however, and soon she was crying in the same way Kathryn had heard the first day she stepped into sickbay. She didn’t know what to do. Rocking the baby was making the situation worse, even walking around with her didn’t help. Kathryn tried to caress her brow, pat her back but it looked like every small touch irritated the little one even more.

Kathryn looked at the time. It was o-six hundred hours, Chakotay would just be going back to his quarters after his night shift on the Bridge. She hated herself but there was nothing else she could do, and she didn’t want to go back to sickbay.

“Janeway to Chakotay,” she said, rocking the baby in her arms.

“Yes, Captain?”

Kathryn bit her lip, looking down at the shrieking baby in her arms, feeling like a failure and it had not even been a day.

“Kathryn?”

She sniffled since her hands were a little full to wipe her nose. “I’m sorry to do this to you after your night shift but can you stop by my quarters, I --

“On my way.” His com badge crackled.

Kathryn smiled through her tears. The baby’s cries did not seem as loud now that she knew help was on the way, but she still could not think through all the noise. She paced back and forth, looking down at the little one who was red in the face from all the crying.

“Please come in!” Kathryn said when her door chirped.

“What’s wrong?” Chakotay asked before he was even fully inside her room. He sounded winded.

“She won’t stop crying. I know she isn’t hungry, and she doesn’t need to be changed. She was comfortable in her crib and suddenly she started wailing.”

Chakotay frowned down at the loud bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. “I left my tricorder in my room,” he said, placing the back of his hand on the baby’s forehead.

“If I go back to sickbay the Doctor will change his mind about me being the best fit to watch her,” Kathryn said, hanging her head so he wouldn’t see her tears.

“Hey.” Chakotay stepped in, cupping her face in both hands, and raising it. “No one expects you to know how to do this. I don’t think anyone knows what to expect from a regular baby, let alone a Borg baby separated from the collective.”

Kathryn sniffled again, huffing as she tried to blow a strand of hair from her eye. Chakotay smiled and did it for her.

“I’m a Starship captain. I have kept us alive in the Delta quadrant for five years. I should be able to—

They both looked down when they realized the baby had stopped crying. She was now looking up at them, black eyes focused and clear. Her skin had returned to its flawless alabaster, her hands flailing in the air. The baby cooed and Kathryn looked up at Chakotay grinning.

“Looks like she wanted to see you, Commander.”

He was frowning. “I think…” He looked up at Kathryn. “She might have been born on the Borg ship. She has grown so used to the Collective’s voice that she might need to hear some sort of sound or noise at all times.”

Kathryn frowned.

“Think about it; sickbay is always busy, and when it’s not, the Doctor is practicing his singing.” Chakotay grinned at his own joke, showing her his dimples. “Were you quiet when she began to cry?”

“Yes, I was putting her things away. Before that Samantha, Naomi and Seven were here to say hello.” Kathryn looked down at the baby who yawned and closed her eyes. She chuckled. “Looks like we put her right to sleep.”

Chakotay yawned as well. “I think I’ll follow her lead.”

Kathryn gripped his arm before he moved away. “You could sleep here. If she starts crying again, I will need someone to talk to.”

He smirked. “I’m filthy.”

She raised her right eyebrow at him. “My sonic shower works.”

Chakotay grinned, his dimples emphasizing his entertainment. He moved toward the bedroom, undoing his jacket. Kathryn hummed as she watched his wide back flex, the muscles rippling beneath his gray undershirt. She moved toward the crib when he disappeared into the bathroom.

Kathryn stood next to the crib for a few moments before looking down at the baby and smiling. She walked toward her bed, shifting the little one to her right arm so she could turn down the covers. The baby whimpered when she was placed down in the middle of the bed but did not wake. Kathryn exhaled in relief. She arranged the blankets and sheets away from her face but surrounding her before getting into bed, her left arm under her head as she watched the baby’s rhythmic breathing. She blinked awake when Chakotay walked back into the room.

He had a towel wrapped around his hips and a grin on his face. Kathryn exhaled. It felt as if she were so happy and full, she could barely contain it inside of her. Chakotay walked toward the bed and lied down on the other side. He looked at the baby and then at Kathryn.

“Is this safe? I don’t want to roll over her.”

Kathryn chuckled. “I won’t sleep. I’m usually on the Bridge by now.”

He nodded, yawning as he wiggled on the bed. The baby whimpered, her head moving left and right. They looked at her and then at one-another, grinning. Chakotay’s dimples deepened, his eyes sparkling.

“Good night,” Kathryn said, reaching out to trace his tattoo.

She woke up to coos and chuckles, turned over to find the baby on Chakotay’s chest. Her little head was resting on his pectoral as she waved her hands and feet, fingers digging into his skin. Kathryn smiled slowly, the haze of sleep still enveloping her. She scooted over, moving into Chakotay’s embrace when he held out his right arm. She nuzzled his rib, inhaling his scent and the baby smell that brought tears to her eyes.

“So much for not falling asleep,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

Kathryn hummed, digging her fingers in his ribs and grinning when Chakotay yelped.

“She didn’t cry when she woke?”

“No, just seemed like she wanted to be held.”

Kathryn raised her head, her face coming nose to nose with the baby’s. “Hello, little one, are you hungry?”

The baby smiled.

“Did you or Seven find a name in her file?”

Kathryn shook her head, nuzzling the baby’s forehead.

“Should we give her one?”

“Not yet.”

Chakotay shifted on the bed. “Kathryn…”

She looked up at him. “We might still be able to find her family, her parents. If we name her…”

“We get too attached?” He asked, right eyebrow raised. “I think it’s a little late for that.”

Kathryn huffed, rolling onto her back and away from him.

_“Tuvok to Commander Chakotay.”_

Chakotay sighed, patting the baby’s back. “Go ahead.”

_“Neelix is rather worried about you. He just made a formal request to override the security lock in your quarters after he rang for ten minutes and no one answered.”_

Kathryn snorted when Chakotay groaned. They no longer kept their relationship a secret, and Tuvok was her oldest friend and chief of security, he would need to know if and when the Captain and her First Officer spent the night - or morning - together. They still tried to remind the crew of it as little as possible, however. Neelix specifically, seemed to blush multiple shades of red when reminded that the two people in charge of the ship liked to have sex now and then.

_“Should I go ahead and inform him you are not in your quarters?”_

Chakotay rolled his eyes. “Yes, but please try not to tell him where I am.”

 _“Very well.”_ Tuvok paused when the baby cooed. _“How is the baby?”_

“Cool as a Vulcan,” Chakotay said, turning to grin at Kathryn.

_“Then I am sure she will do great things in life.”_

“She said thanks,” Kathryn said, grinning back at Chakotay.

_“I will make sure you are not disturbed unless it’s absolutely necessary. Tuvok out.”_

“Do you think he wonders if he ever caught us in the middle of having sex when he coms us?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn made a face. “I don’t even want to wonder about that.” She kicked his shin lightly.

The baby began to fuss, her tiny hands clenching and unclenching, feet kicking in the air.

“I think she’s hungry,” Chakotay said, looking down at her.

Kathryn nodded, pulling herself up in a sitting position. Chakotay passed her the baby.

“Well hello there,” Kathryn said to her, caressing her forehead. “You seem well rested.”

Chakotay stood and walked over to the replicator. “What does she feel like eating?”

“The Doctor programmed her food. It’s under baby formula number one.”

The replicator produced the bottle and Chakotay walked back to the bed, sitting across from Kathryn, their knees touching. He watched, smiling as the baby fussed at the bottle for a few moments before latching on to the nipple. She gurgled and huffed a few times.

“I told you not to go too fast,” Kathryn said, patting her back.

Chakotay took the bottle back and placed it into the replicator to recycle. When he turned toward the bed, Kathryn was laying back, patting the baby’s back gently.

“She’s out again,” Kathryn said.

He walked over, taking the baby from her, and walking to her crib. The baby simply whimpered when Chakotay placed her down but did not wake. Kathryn was still reclining against the pillows when he walked back to her. She smiled when he moved closer, kneeling on the bed, and pulling her between his legs.

“Chakotay….”

Kathryn had just pulled the towel off his hips when the baby cried. Chakotay groaned, hiding his face against her neck. She chuckled, patting his shoulder in a silent apology, and stood.

“This is how it’s going to be from now on, huh?”

She stopped before leaving the bedroom, blinking at the floor. Chakotay realized what he said when Kathryn turned to him slowly. They had had her for less than a day and could already see a future as a little family. What would happen if they didn’t find the baby’s family? Chakotay smiled. Kathryn wiped the tear that rolled down her left cheek and went to check on the baby.

She had fallen asleep again. Kathryn made sure her crib was safe and walked back to the bedroom. Chakotay was lying on his back, arms spread on the mattress, asleep with a smile on his face. She smiled at him, undoing her robe, and crawling back in his warm embrace.

They figured out a routine for when both she and Chakotay were on Bridge duty, or otherwise busy. Seven watched the baby while she regenerated, and since the little one needed a lot of regeneration, she slept in the modified crib Seven got her in the Astrometrics lab. Seven was searching for the child’s relatives, the program ran in the background while she went about her daily duties. Kathryn tried not to think about it too much.

There was a roaster of people willing to watch the little one when she was awake. Samantha and Naomi were the first ones. Usually Naomi called over the other Borg children and they all studied the baby and submitted full reports to the Doctor. Tom and Harry offered to take her to the Holodeck. Kathryn and Chakotay allowed it only when B’Elanna said she would go and keep an eye on them. Neelix sometimes talked to her when Samantha brought the baby to the mess hall, describing all the different dishes he was planning for when she could have more food.

Now and then they had to bring the little one to Kathryn while she was on the bridge. The baby would stop crying the moment the person carrying her stepped off the turbolift and she was able to see Kathryn. After the third time that happened, Tuvok stopped protesting about the risks of having a baby on the Bridge and brought Kathryn a baby sling, claiming it was not healthy, or safe, for the Captain to carry a baby in her arms all the time.

Soon, the little one spent most of her mornings with Kathryn in her ready room, drinking her bottle, or playing with the various toys crew members replicated and brought to her. She was growing much faster than a normal child her age due to the nanoprobes and regeneration cycles and in two months she resembled an eight-month-old baby.

Chakotay asked to lead an away mission to the surface of an M class planet they passed by, taking only Neelix with him. Kathryn wondered what his reason was as Harry told them the planet did not hold anything valuable that might help them on their journey. Her curiosity peaked when Chakotay asked to be excused for the rest of his shift. Kathryn returned to her quarters once her shift was over and found him polishing a wooden crib, the blanket she made the baby draped on one side. He had taken Neelix down to the planet to collect wood, wanting the crib to be authentic, just like the tub he had built Kathryn all those years ago on New Earth.

Kathryn stumbled into her quarters with a groan. Chakotay turned his head from where he was sitting on the floor, the baby imitated him. She clapped her hands with a happy screech, extending her arms toward Kathryn. Although exhausted from being a Captain for the past twelve hours she couldn’t help but walk over and pick up the little one, cuddling her close to her chest.

“You’re home early,” Chakotay said, flashing his dimples.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, nuzzling the baby’s face who seemed rather interested in her uniform. “Tuvok wanted to run through all the security hazards of the past months.” Kathryn yawned.

Chakotay stood, taking the baby from her. “Why don’t you take a nice bath and enjoy a quiet night? The little one and I can go back to my room.” He smiled down at the baby who had started patting his cheek.

Kathryn ran her fingers through her fine hair. “Are you sure you don’t mind? It’s not fair to you. You’ve had her all day.”

“I was off duty today,” Chakotay said, leaning in to kiss her.

They laughed when the baby’s hands landed heavily on their joined lips.

“I think it’s a sign to go,” Chakotay said, bouncing the baby in his arms.

She screeched and clapped, and Kathryn could not fight the grin that spread across her face.

She decided to indulge in a bath instead of the usual sonic shower, moaning as she lowered herself in scalding hot water. The heat loosened her muscles, relaxing and lulling her into a hazy state between sleep and awareness. She stayed in there until the water became cold.

Her quarters were eerily quiet without the little one screeching and laughing while she played with Chakotay. Kathryn kept looking toward the wooden crib, forgetting she wasn’t in the room. She tried relaxing in her chair by reading a book but after the third time her thoughts wandered toward the baby and what she might be doing, Kathryn wrapped her robe around the thin nightgown she had on and headed toward Chakotay’s room.

He smiled when she walked in, not moving from the spot on the floor where he was watching the little one roll around with a stuffed animal that resembled a Talaxian alarmingly too well. Some of the baby’s stuff had spilled over to his quarters. His usually neat living space was littered with stuffed animals, blankets, and teething rings which the little one loved to throw everywhere.

“Forget something, Captain?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn smiled, sitting next to him, letting Chakotay wrap an arm around her shoulders and pull her against his chest. “It was too quiet.”

Chakotay hummed, kissing her hair. The baby looked up at them, grinning around her mouthful of the stuffed animal’s ear and they laughed.

Kathryn had become accustomed to waking up to whispers and giggled. Chakotay loved telling the baby stories when she woke up. The little one would lay on his chest, cooing and giggling as he made up tales and imitated scary sounds for her entertainment. It was no different this morning. Kathryn stretched, reaching for the baby when she extended an arm toward her.

Chakotay rolled over to his right side. “Breakfast or bath first?” He ran his hand through Kathryn’s hair.

She hummed. “How about we stay in bed all day?” Kathryn looked at the baby, ticking her stomach. “What do you say, little one?”

The baby giggled, giving them a gummy smile.

_“Seven to Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay.”_

They looked at each other. The baby raised her head, looking around when she heard Seven’s voice.

“Go ahead, Seven,” Kathryn said.

_“I apologize for disturbing you on your day off, however I have made some important progress in tracking down the child’s home planet.”_

Chakotay looked at Kathryn. The baby continued to pat her cheek, unaware of the importance of the conversation happening over the com system.

“We’ll be in Astrometrics in a few minutes,” Chakotay said.

Seven was at her console when they entered. The baby screeched, clapping when Seven turned toward her. Chakotay held the baby back when she tried to leap out of his arms. Usually, Seven let the baby hit all the buttons on the screen once she locked the commands, watching as the little one giggled at the lights flashing. Today she seemed rather serious for playtime.

“What did you find?” Kathryn asked.

Seven crossed her hands behind her. “It appears the baby is native of an M class planet a few light years away.”

“How do you know that?”

Kathryn ignored him when Chakotay turned to her.

“I found partially destroyed DNA sequences of the child’s mother in the Borg data we collected. The collective waited for her to give birth before assimilating the woman. I cross referenced that DNA data against their database of assimilated species. The planet was a perfect match.”

Kathryn nodded. “Are they pre-warp?”

“No. They seem to have advanced technology.”

“That means they might be attacked by the Borg again.”

“Kathryn…” Chakotay moved closer to her.

“We will be within communications range in a few hours, Captain,” Seven said, smiling at the baby who had fallen quiet and was looking between the three of them.

Kathryn nodded. She took the baby from Chakotay’s arm and strolled out of Astrometrics. The baby whimpered, twisting in her arms to pat her cheek. She looked down, smiling.

“How about some breakfast? Are you hungry, little one?”

The baby giggled when Kathryn bounced her in her arms. They went back to her quarters. Kathryn replicated pancakes and black coffee for herself and a bottle of the baby’s usual formula. Chakotay came in half-way through the feeding.

“Kathryn?”

“I know what you’re going to say.”

“We knew this moment might come.”

Kathryn patted the baby’s back when she coughed. “I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

She heard Chakotay walk to her in three big steps, felt his body heat behind her, smelled his cologne. The baby let go of the bottle and turned, reaching for him. Kathryn let him pick her up.

“We should pack her things,” he said, kissing her head.

She turned, looking up at him with a frown. “I have no plan of giving her over until I’m sure that planet is suitable for her to live on.”

Chakotay blinked at her. “Kathryn… that’s her home.”

“And our home is Earth, but that doesn’t mean we don’t consider Voyager home as well.”

“It’s not the same. She might have family there, siblings –

“And if they can’t keep her safe?” Kathryn asked, standing up. “The Borg assimilated them once. What if they come back? What is the point in liberating her if she will live under the same shadow of fear?”

The baby whimpered, hiding her face in Chakotay’s chest. He patted her back.

“I think it’s time for your nap, little one,” he said to the baby, kissing her hair as he walked her over to her crib.

Kathryn huffed, picked up her plate of uneaten pancakes, and placed it in the replicator to recycle. She walked back to her couch and sat, looking at the stars they passed by on Warp six.

“Kathryn,” Chakotay said.

She didn’t turn. She couldn’t stop her tears, but she didn’t want him to see them either.

“I know this is hard,” he said, moving closer.

“I don’t want her to leave,” Kathryn said, her voice so weak she didn’t recognize it herself for a moment.

She felt Chakotay kneel by her feet. He took the hand she had rested on her kneecap and kissed her fingers. Kathryn turned, blinking when she realized he was crying as well. A tear rolled down his right cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb.

“Nothing is set yet. We still have to see her planer first.”

Kathryn nodded, her lower lip quivering as she tried to smile.

They beamed down to the surface shortly after they entered orbit. Seven had hailed the planet once they were into communication range. The inhabitants seemed eager to welcome them. Tuvok and Seven insisted on going with Kathryn and Chakotay. They brought the baby along, although Kathryn was reluctant at first.

The little one looked around in confusion after they beamed down, it being the first time she used the transporter. She clutched Kathryn’s uniform with one hand, her face half hidden in her chest as they walked toward the welcoming party. A woman in the group seemed eager to greet them, she kept shifting her weight on her feet.

The aliens were humanoid, their appearances altered from the regular features of humans only by ridges across their temples and neck. The leader of the group stepped forward with a smile. He spread his arms out.

“Welcome, friends.”

Kathryn stopped a few feet away from him, the rest of the group did the same. “I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. These are members of my crew.”

“I am Halan, I am honored to welcome you to our planet. These are some of my councilors.” He turned toward the woman. “This is Deora, she is the child’s relative.”

Deora stepped forward with a shy smile. “Her mother was my sister.” She smiled at the baby.

The little one looked at her for a few moments before turning her head and hiding her face in Kathryn’s chest. A few people laughed.

“She is not used to new people,” Chakotay said.

Deora nodded. “Does she have a name?”

Kathryn stroked the baby’s hair. “No, we could not decide to give her one.” She turned to Halan. “I would like to discuss the circumstances of her parents’ assimilation from the Borg and the risks of that happening again.”

Halan frowned. “Her parents were part of a large group who left our main planet to experiment with new technology. They built a colony on one of our moons. Their advancement is what drew the Borg.”

Kathryn looked around. At first glance they had seemed like a farming culture, but she could tell their irrigation system was advanced. The roads were paved, the buildings well kept. “Does that mean you do not possess such technology?”

“We do, however, we have invented cloaking mechanisms that mask the signatures. The Borg is never drawn to our planet. We are far away from their travel paths. It was one lone cube who intercepted the colony on our second moon. They were there because the cube was damaged, and their navigation was impaired.”

“So, the child will not have any chances of growing to become more? Travel through space?”

Chakotay touched Kathryn’s right arm lightly.

“She will grow up with people who love her,” Deora said, pushing past Halan.

“We love her as well,” Chakotay said.

“She will be with family. I am her aunt. I have children of my own. I know how to care for her.”

“Voyager might be a Starship, but we take care of one another,” Seven said.

“A starship does not sound like a safe place to raise a child,” Halan said.

“One of our crew members gave birth to a baby girl while on board. She is perfectly happy and healthy,” Tuvok said.

Kathryn looked down at the baby in her arms, smirking. Tuvok had forgotten to mention Naomi died shortly after she was born and then was replaced by her copy.

“We wanted to come down and assess the situation,” Kathryn said. “You will have our decision by tonight.”

“Wait, you have no right to make this decision for the child!” Deora said.

Kathryn, who had already begun to walk away, stopped, and turned. The baby wiggled and she shushed her. “I have every right. I was the one who spent sleepless hours in sickbay with her while she adapted to being severed from the Collective. Her parents made a stupid decision, and she is paying the price.”

She could hear Chakotay apologize for her harsh words as she walked away.

The baby was sleeping in her crib after her bottle. Kathryn sat on her couch, in the same position as the day before when she had spoken to Chakotay. He walked into her room and went to check on the baby.

“She was right. I cannot keep her simply because I feel entitled to her love.”

“You do have a right to feel sad, however.”

Kathryn snorted. “I could have had one of the crew members take care of her. I didn’t have to become attached.”

Chakotay sat next to her. “I have yet to meet a Kathryn who does not become attached to the ones she welcomes on board her ship.”

She smirked, trying not to cry again. “I’m going to miss her so much.”

He cupped her cheek.

“Do you think she will remember us, Chakotay?”

“She will. And even if she doesn’t remember our names, she will know we kept her safe.”

Kathryn leaned in, needing his presence to know her heart was not going to crumble because of this. Chakotay’s skin was warm against her cheek, his chest solid, reassuring. Anything that happened, she could get through it as long as he was with her.

“Can you and Seven take her back to the planet?”

Chakotay hummed his agreement.

Kathryn made sure all the baby’s things were beamed to the surface. She only kept the pink blanket the little one had been wrapped in when she first saw her in sickbay. It still smelled like her. She hugged it to her chest as she watched the planet from her room’s view port. The baby had looked up at her with big, wide eyes as they said goodbye. She reached toward Kathryn as the transporter energized, like she knew this would be the last time they saw each other. Her tears stained the blanket and she curled up on the couch.

Chakotay’s hand stroking her hair woke her. Kathryn blinked awake, coming into consciousness slowly. She hugged the blanket tighter for a moment, and then remembered the little one was gone. He smiled.

“It took a little longer than we planned.”

“Is everything okay?”

He nodded. “Deora showed us around her house. The baby has her own room, the crib I made her fit in it nicely. She said thank you for all the presents.”

“Did the Talaxian stuffed bear make it?”

Chakotay chuckled, nodding. Tears rolled down his face. Kathryn propped her body up on her left arm, leaning in to kiss his lips. He hummed and she groaned, gripping a fistful of his uniform and pulling him closer. Chakotay fumbled to his feet before climbing onto the couch, straddling her legs. Kathryn’s lips travelled down his throat until they were stopped by his turtleneck.

“Let’s make a baby,” she whispered in his ear, biting it.

Chakotay stiffened, his hands on her hips freezing. He moved back, crouching on the couch. “What did you say?”

Kathryn sat up, biting he lower lip. “It doesn’t have to be right away. And it’s not because our little one is gone. But she made me think… realize, I am ready for this. I can be a Captain and a Mom.”

Chakotay’s grin widened as he listened, his dimples deepening. He lurched forward, capturing her lips in a slow, wet kiss, his fingers sinking into her hair. His other hand gripped her hip, pulling her pelvis against the hard bulge. Kathryn moaned as she ground herself on him.

“You really want to have my child?” He asked, peppering her face with tiny kisses.

Kathryn laughed, squirming “Yes, but it will never happen if you don’t get to work.”

“Why don’t we clear it with the Doctor before we try anything?” Chakotay asked.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, shoving him away playfully. “Yes, there is nothing more romantic than trying to get pregnant while a holographic doctor keeps asking you if it happened yet.”

They looked at each other for a few moments before laughing.


End file.
